Chuck Versus the Princess Bride
by timewalker05
Summary: Enough Angst! A very fluffy little story I threw off in half an hour or so. Warning: Unless you have seen the movie "The Princess Bride" the story may not make sense.


Enough angst! Time for serious fluff!

Warning. This will only make sense if you have seen the movie _The Princess Bride_.

CHUCK VERUS THE PRINCESS BRIDE

The CIA had found and rented an apartment for Chuck and Sarah in the same complex as Ellie and Awesome's and Casey's. The previous occupants had been mysteriously transferred to Prarie du Chien, Wisconson. Casey had grumbled about the extra work of wiring the place with all of the bugs and surveillance cameras, but the job was done and it was time to move in. Ellie, of course, insisted on helping Sarah decorate and Morgan (since Anna was out of town again) came over to help move Chuck's stuff. (His argument for leaving Chuck's room at Ellie's as a shrine having been shot down by Ellie in no uncertain terms).

Now Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan were in the new apartment cleaning, hanging drapes and getting the place ready for move in. Morgan picked up one of the spring-rods for holding the window shears and swung it experimentally, like a rapier. He smiled and tossed another to Chuck.

"'Allo. My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" Morgan shouted in a very bad Spanish accent.

He lunged at Chuck and Chuck swung his spring-rod rapier to parry the blow. Their 'swords' clashed two or three times while Ellie looked on with a frown and tapped her foot. She started to say something but Sarah touched her on the arm. Chuck had been so depressed and serious lately. It was good to see his boyish enthusiasm come out in his simple play with Morgan.

"I admit it," Morgan said, in his bad Spanish accent. "You are better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?" Chuck asked.

"Because I know something you do not know," Morgan said.

"And what is that?" Chuck asked.

"I am not left handed."

He transferred the rod to his other hand and swung it with renewed gusto.

"You're amazing," Chuck said.

"I ought to be after twenty years," Morgan responded.

"I think there's something I ought to tell you," Chuck said.

"Tell me," Morgan replied.

"I am not left handed either." He likewise transferred the sword and attacked again.

Morgan's sword flew from his hands and he sunk to his knees. "Kill me quickly," he said.

"I would as soon destroy a stain glass window as an artist such as yourself, but since I can't have you following me either…" He reached around and tweaked Morgan's nose.

Sarah laughed and clapped her hands. "Very entertaining."

"Get back to work, you too," Ellie chided, also with a little chuckle in her voice. Her smile said she had seen this performance before.

*******************************

A little later, Chuck and Sarah were putting a box of dishes in the cupboard, Sarah handing them to Chuck and Chuck putting them away. He knew Ellie would be back later to rearrange everything. That was just what Ellie did.

"That sword fight that you and Morgan did earlier," Sarah asked. "Was that from one of your video games? It sounded like you were reciting dialogue."

Chuck stopped and looked at her. "You've never seen _The Princess Bride_?" Chuck asked, aghast.

"Um, no," Sarah replied. "What's that?"

"Only one of the most perfect movies ever. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles..."

Sarah grinned. "Sounds nice."

Chuck leaned past her and shouted. "Ellie? Do you still have your DVD of _The Princess Bride_?"

"I think so, why?" Ellie called back.

"Sarah's never seen it. I think tonight it's time for a Bartowski movie night. Pizza and _Princess Bride_."

"Okay," Ellie shouted back. "But we have a lot of work to do until then, so back to it."

"Yes, sis!" Chuck called. He smiled at Sarah and then turned to put the dishes he was holding in the cupboard.

*********************************

Later that night, the ending credits rolled for the movie on Ellie and Awesome's television. Empty pizza boxes were scattered on the coffee table and mostly empty wine glasses sat on the end tables. Sarah was leaning against Chuck and Ellie was cradled between Awesome's arms.

"Awesome!" Devon said.

"See, I told you," Chuck whispered to Sarah.

Sarah was reluctant to move, but they had a lot to do. She stretched a little and then stood up. "We better get going, Chuck. We have a busy day tomorrow." She held out her hand to pull him up.

Chuck took it, smiled, and said, very softly, "As you wish."

_Fin._


End file.
